Carjack - taking it one step at the time
by mama3
Summary: this is a carjack story of mine that I began in 2010 during the craig/Gabriel mess and that I have decided to post and continue working on again.
1. Chapter 1

This is a carjack story that I started on after the whole Gabriel/Craig mess and that I have decided to work on again…

In my story molly and holden did get married and we're about a few weeks after their wedding and j.j. didn't take off to boardingschool.

Chapter one...

It's a couple of months after the whole Gabriel/craig mess and things between carjack are still not well and janet is not back with dusty yet.

Carly was doing the dishes when parker walked into the kitchen;"Hey,mom."

"Hi,sweetie."said she looking up;"I thought that you were going with your dad to the movies today?"

"We are,but I just wanted to check up on you and see if you're okay."started her son hesitating;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,parker."answered carly and smiled when she saw the disbelief in his eyes;"I promise."

"No,you're not fine and you don't have to pretend with me that you are."said he;"If it makes you feel any better dad is feeling as bad as you are right now about the way that things are between you two."

"That doesn't make me feel better,parker,I hate the way that things are between us and I wish that things could have gone different this time,but they didn't and we have to live with that."began his mother tired;"Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Why not?"asked parker;"Why do you guys always have to make things so difficult for yourselves,mom,you love eachother and miss eachother terribly,so why not sort things out between you two and then you can be together again."

"It isn't as simple as you make it out to be,honey,we have both made mistakes and we have both said things to eachother that we can't take back,so we're kind of stuck right now and I'm not sure how to fix it this time."

"You can fix it by talking to dad."said her son frustrated;"Dad misses you,mom,just like you miss him."

"Can we please just drop it now?"begged carly her son as she walked away;"Have fun with your dad."

At the policestation jack was sitting at his desk,thinking about the mess he'd made with carly,when janet came in and walked up to him;"Hi,jack."

"What is it,janet?"asked he without hardly looking up;"I don't really have much time to talk right now."

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch or something."answered his ex-wife;"We can talk about our son."

"I can't."said jack as he got up;"Why don't you call up dusty and ask him out to lunch,janet?"

"Dusty and I are still not on speaking terms and he isn't the father of my baby,jack,you are."started she irritated;"Lately you never want to talk about our baby anymore and that's not right,because he will be born within a month or so and we need to get ready for it."

"We don't need to do anything,janet,I said that I would be there for the baby when it comes and I meant that,but it's time that you did things on your own and stopped leaning on me so much."answered her ex and grabbed his keys;"We're not together anymore and we never will be again because I love carly and you're suppose to be in love with dusty,so call him up."

As janet stood there speechless jack walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

At the movies parker was standing outside,waiting for his dad,when jack showed up;"What took you so long,dad,the movie is almost starting."

"Sorry,parker,I got held up at the station."said he and followed his son into the theather;"How is your mom doing?"

"Don't ask me,dad,ask her yourself."answered his son annoyed as they took their seats;"Why don't you go and talk to her yourself?"

"Because it's complicated,parker,it's not that easy."began jack with a sad smile when parker suddenly got up;"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of hearing you and mom saying that it's complicated,dad,that's bullshit and it can be as easy as you want if you'd just go overthere and talk to her."said he angry;"You guys are miserable without eachother and even though you love eachother so much you still make things hard by being so damn stubborn."

"Do you think that we want things to be like this?"asked his father tired as he quickly followed parker out of the movie-theather;"I'd rather be with your mother right now,but there are just some things standing in our way."

"Then do something about it,instead of complaining about it to me!"answered parker and walked away,leaving jack behind;"For adults you guys are acting pretty childish."

Molly was sitting with her cousin at the lakeview;"So how are things between you and jack?"

"Why does everybody keep wanting to talk about that?"asked carly irritated and got up;"I'm going to go home."

"No,wait,carly,sit back down again!"said her cousin quickly as she pulled her back down on to her seat;"I'm sorry,sweetie,we don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks."answered she softly;"So how is married life with holden?"

"Great."smiled molly;"You should come over with the kids soon,because we have missed having you over."

"I will,molly,soon."said her cousin with a faint smile;"I've been so busy with trying to design again,since I had to do something to make some money again,that I haven't had the time for anything else lately."

"So how is that working out for you?"asked she;"You do know that you can ask me if there's anything that you need,don't you?"

"I know and thanks for the offer,but I'm doing okay and I have even sold four of my dresses to this store in L.A. and they might even offer me a permanent designers-job for their store,so with any luck I'll be on my feet again soon enough."

"That's great."answered her cousin happy;"Atleast that part of your life is going well and the kids are all doing great,carly,if now only you and jack would stop being so stubborn and sort things out again."

"You couldn't leave it alone,could you?"said carly angry as she got up and walked away;"I'm going home."


End file.
